Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius- Ashley's POV
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The movie, told from my OC, Ashley's, POV. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Morning

(A/N: Here's a "Jimmy Neutron" fic. It's the movie, told from Ashley's (my "Jimmy Neutron" OC, her bio is on my profile) POV. Special thanks to **MWolfL** for her help, and for encouraging me to write this fic. Well, here goes...)

It was a normal morning in the city of Retroville. Well, not so normal, because my brother, Jimmy, was out doing who-knows-what while I was at home, having breakfast with Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad didn't know what Jimmy was up to, but I told them, "Knowing him, he's probably testing another invention."

Well, we found out what he'd been up to when his rocket crashed on the roof (the rocket was also destroyed, he told Mom that he received a message from space, and he had to launch a communications-satellite (he turned the toaster into a satellite).

Dad thought it was interesting that Jimmy got a message from space, but Mom wasn't too happy, and she didn't want Dad to encourage Jimmy.

I didn't know what to make of this, so I kept quiet and went back inside to get my school stuff.

Jimmy had gone inside to get ready for school, but he missed the bus (I didn't miss it, though). However, he was catching up in some kind of bubble. The other kids didn't seem too impressed, but I'm usually fascinated with Jimmy's inventions (except for his girl-eating plant; I hate that thing!).

"Too bad somebody already invented the bus." Cindy told my brother when he was right outside her window. I was sitting right by Cindy, and when I saw Jimmy, I waved, and he waved back as he told Cindy that bubble-travel was the way of the future. Then he hit a tree, and his bubble popped. All the kids (save for me) thought it was hilarious when Jimmy's bubble popped.

"I guess trees are like... brakes?" Cindy joked. I let out a quiet groan of frustration, mainly because I know that Jimmy and Cindy have a _thing_ for each other, but they're just too stubborn to admit it, even to themselves. But for now, I only hoped Jimmy would make it to school before the bell rang.

(A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry this is so short, but it's been so long since I've written a "Jimmy Neutron" fic. Try to cut me some slack, and I'll try to make the next chapter better (it'll be longer; promise). Oh, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!)


	2. The Rest Of The Day

(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of the story! This should be longer.)

Later, I was walking home from school with Jimmy and his friends, Carl and Sheen. I don't mind Carl and Sheen; they're okay, and we tolerate each other.

Suddenly, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen saw a poster for an amusement park called Retroland, and they were so excited about it. However, the park was opening that very night. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen really wanted to go to the park (I didn't), but there's no way they could possibly get permission to go, for this was a school night. But then Nick (this boy in Jimmy's class) came up and told Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen to sneak out.

Then Jimmy had an idea of how to butter up Mom so she would let him go to Retroland, and he had his backpack become a jet-pack, and he went off, leaving me with Carl and Sheen. So Carl and Sheen walked me home, and I found that Jimmy wasn't back yet. I waited for him in the backyard.

Seconds later, Jimmy showed up, and we went into his clubhouse, which led to his underground lab (I'm allowed in Jimmy's lab). Once we got to the lab, Goddard came to greet us, and Jimmy made Goddard do some tricks for an aluminum can. Then Jimmy went to check on some of his inventions, and I followed him.

First, he checked on the invisible hamsters, but I didn't think it was a good idea to make them invisible.

"Suppose somebody knocks over their cage? They could get out, and finding them would be really difficult." I once told Jimmy. He assured me that it wouldn't happen. I really wish he could understand me better.

Then Jimmy checked on his girl-eating plant. I hate that plant, and it scares the living daylights out of me, so I ran to a far corner of the lab and stayed there until Jimmy decided to check another invention.

Once he was done checking on the stupid plant, he tested his 'burping soda', which guarantees one burp per sip. He took a sip of the soda, and he burped loudly. Then the can fell over, and Goddard lapped up some of the soda, and he let out a loud burp. Most girls find burping disgusting, but I'm one of the few that finds it funny.

Jimmy didn't get any messages from outer space, so he went to work on his plan to get Mom to let him go to Retroland.

He put some sand in these oysters, and then he set the oysters in a time accelerator. In a matter of seconds, the oysters popped open, and the sand had turned into pearls. Then he turned a lump of coal into a diamond.

Then we entered the house, and Jimmy gave Mom a bouquet of flowers, as well as a pearl necklace and diamond earrings (that's what the pearls and diamond were for). Then Jimmy asked Mom if he could go to Retroland. As expected, Mom said no.

"Did you say 'no'?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." said Mom.

"Yes!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No!" Mom said.

"No?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." said Mom.

"Yes!" Jimmy said.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm not that interested in going to Retroland tonight." I assured Mom.

But then Jimmy realized that Mom did say no, but she did say that maybe we could go to Retroland next weekend.

Jimmy looked through his backpack for something that would probably make her reconsider. But then he activated the jet-pack, and he and Mom flew into another room, and Jimmy's head crashed through the wall, but there was still a flame coming from the jet-pack, which set the curtain on fire. Mom used her flowers to try and put out the fire, but Goddard was there, and Jimmy used him as a fire-extinguisher.

Mom was mad, and she sent Jimmy to his room. Jimmy looked really unhappy, and I can't stand seeing him upset, so I followed him, wondering how to cheer him up.

Later that night, Dad tried to explain to Jimmy how he shouldn't play with rockets (I was also there, sitting on Jimmy's bed), but before he left the room, he said, "Mom says you're grounded. Sorry!"

Jimmy didn't know what good it was to be a genius if you couldn't go out on a school night. He asked Goddard for options. Goddard's first option was "Apologize. Your parents love you."

"That's very true, Jimmy. Go apologize." I said. Rather than do as I said, Jimmy asked Goddard for another option.

"Create a time-capsule. Escape to the future." Goddard suggested.

"How does that help?" I asked. Jimmy said it would take too long, so he asked for another option.

"Build Goddard a female poodle." Goddard suggested.

I laughed so hard, I fell off of Jimmy's bed, and Jimmy told Goddard, "This is serious!"

"Sneak out." Goddard suggested. That suggestion cut my laughter rather short.

"Don't do it!" I said. But Jimmy decided to sneak out, and he was going to help his friends sneak out. And he was going to sneak out with help from his shrink-ray.

"Okay, but if you get caught, it's your funeral." I said. Then I went downstairs to say good night to Mom and Dad before going to my room to get ready for bed.

(A/N: Well, that's Chapter 2. There's still more to come, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!)


	3. Suspicions About A Letter

(A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 3. Now let's see what Ashley's gotta say.)

The next morning, I was up and dressed by the time Jimmy got up. When he came into the kitchen, he saw a note on the fridge. The note read:

_Dear son/daughter,_

_We have gone to Florida for an extended vacation._

_Love, your parents_

I instantly knew something was up with that note. Mom and Dad certainly wouldn't write "Dear son/daughter" on a note for us. They would've put "Dear Jimmy & Ashley".

Soon, we found out that all the kids in Retroville got the same letter. Then I knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Jimmy, something's wrong here. Don't you think it's a little coincidental that every kid in town got the same letter from their parents, and that it's written in the same handwriting?" I asked. As you probably guessed, Jimmy didn't listen to me.

With no grown-ups in town, the kids took over the place and did whatever they pleased, except for me, because I'm not one to cause trouble. However, it didn't stop me from indulging in a little ice cream and candy, but _only_ a little, 'cause I didn't wanna end up sick.

When it started to get dark out, I went home and got ready for bed. But I didn't sleep well, mainly because I was worried about Mom and Dad, and I knew something was up with that letter.

The next morning, it didn't take long for me to find out that Mom and Dad still weren't around, and Jimmy wasn't there, either. I was really frightened, but it didn't take long for Jimmy to show up, and then I was okay.

Jimmy went to his room, upset that Mom and Dad took off and left us alone.

"They didn't even say good-bye." Jimmy mentioned.

Then Goddard played something, it was obviously Mom and Dad coming to Jimmy's room to say good night. Jimmy then realized that something was wrong when Mom said, "We'll see you in the morning."

"Now why would they say that if they weren't gonna be here?!" Jimmy asked.

"I'm telling you! I have my suspicions about that letter!" I told him. Then we went to the lab.

Jimmy found out that the letter was a fake!

"I told you! I told you! But you didn't listen to me!" I said.

And then we found out that Earth had been visited by aliens!

(A/N: Sounds like Ashley wasn't too happy with what happened. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!)


	4. We're Going To Outer Space!

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Let's see what Ashley's up to now!)

Now it was dark, and I was in the yard with Jimmy, Goddard, and Carl. I was stargazing while Jimmy worked on his rocket, and Carl wondered if we (that's Carl, Jimmy, Goddard, and me) were going to battle an advanced alien civilization all by ourselves.

"I don't know if I wanna do that, but if it means rescuing our parents, I'll do it." I said. And Jimmy's rocket fell apart. There was no way we'd get to outer-space now!

Suddenly, we saw an angry mob approaching. Well, according to Carl, the kids in the mob looked like they were about to barf. Then Nick came up, saying that Sheen said he knew what really happened to our parents. Sure enough, Sheen had told everyone about our parents being abducted, and all the kids wanted to know exactly WHERE the aliens took our parents!

Jimmy explained everything to everyone, and Nick told Jimmy to get us to the aliens, and he'd kick their butts.

Soon, all the kids in Retroville were turning the Retroland rides into spaceships. Jimmy was letting the kids know what to do, although he wasn't too happy when he saw what Cindy and Libby did to one ride. They prettied it up a bit. I liked it, but Jimmy said that they kinda ruined it.

"Get over it." I told Jimmy.

Later, we were ready to go. Jimmy said that this would work, and he was 95% sure.

"What about the other 5%?" Cindy asked.

"We blow up. But a 95 is still an 'A'!" Jimmy said. Nick could handle that, for he said he never got a 95 in his life.

"You heard the man! Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle!" Cindy said. So we got ready to go. I was riding with Jimmy and Goddard, and when Jimmy put a quarter in the thing to start the rocket we were in, we blasted off!

And then the other kids' rides were blasting off.

Then we were going through the stratosphere, the mesosphere, and the ionosphere!

"Engaging pulse rockets... NOW!" Jimmy said.

Just then, all the rides stopped, and we were falling back to Earth! Frightened, I clung to Jimmy, and I knew I was white as a ghost (I could tell without Jimmy pointing it out). Then all the rides were going again, and everyone cheered, but I heaved a big sigh of relief as I relaxed.

(A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was short. Please review, but NO flaming!)


	5. Stopping For The Night

(A/N: And we're back with Chapter 5! Let's see what's happening.)

So we were in space now, and everything was okay. At one point, I saw Jimmy and Cindy looking at each other, smiling. When I saw that, I couldn't help grinning, for I knew that my brother and Cindy were meant to be. Then, they looked away from each other, obviously disgusted. Then my smile disappeared. Why couldn't those crazy kids realize that they're going to end up together?

As we continued, we saw Carl squeeze some kind of gel into his mouth, and he said, "This astronaut food's not so bad."

"That's toothpaste, Carl." Jimmy told him.

"Minty." Carl said as I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, we all got caught in a meteor shower! We weren't expecting this, but we were doing our best to avoid getting hit (or killed).

Later, we stopped on an asteroid for the night, and Nick was telling a ghost story, but I wasn't paying attention to it, mainly because I was wishing Jimmy and Cindy would suck it up and admit that they're in love with each other.

Before we all settled down to sleep, Jimmy noticed some constellations (A/N: Were they? I dunno.), and he was talking to Carl about how he's short, and he even mentioned girls at one point. I was a little concerned about Jimmy, because he's not short to me.

"Jimmy, even though most people see you short, remember that you're always my _big_ brother." I told him, putting emphasis on the word 'big'. Then I heard Jimmy sniffle. I was scared that I upset him with what I said, and I screamed, "JIMMY! JIMMY! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Everyone sat up, startled by my outburst, but Jimmy told everyone that nothing was wrong, so they all relaxed. To me, Jimmy said, "I'm just glad you don't think of me as short."

"Jimmy, you know you're my big brother. You'll always be big to me." I said, hugging Jimmy. I continued to hug him as I fell asleep, 'cause I felt safe around him.

(A/N: Awww, sounds like Ashley loves her brother, even though he does get on her nerves by not admitting that he likes Cindy. Oh well, Ashley doesn't let that stop her from showing Jimmy that she cares. Please review, but NO flaming!)


	6. The Yokians

(A/N: Let's see what Ashley has to say in Chapter 6!)

After a well-deserved rest, we got back on the rides and found a planet, and Jimmy said that that's where our parents were! So we made our way to the planet's surface.

Then we were hiding somewhere, observing the aliens (known as Yokians) on the planet. They were an advanced species like we'd never seen before. Sheen mentioned that when he sneezed, it looked like an advanced species! Cindy, Libby, and I were grossed out at that, and we said, "Ewwwwwww!"

Before too long, we found our parents. They were all dressed the same, and they wore these strange things (Jimmy says the things are mind-control devices) on their heads. Me and Jimmy found Dad, and he thought this whole thing was a dream. We told him to take off the mind-control device. He tried to, but then he was calling us intruders!

So Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and I were going to run for our lives, but we were caught by Yokian guards! OH NO!

We were then taken to the king of the Yokians (known as King Goobot), and Cindy called King Goobot a nasty name. And what's more, the rest of the kids were captured, too; even Nick, who was supposed to kick the alien's butts!

King Goobot told us that our parents were going to be sacrificed to Poultra, the god of these Yokians, and since King Goobot was tired of explaining Poultra, he played a video for us, and we found out that the Yokians found Earth through Jimmy's communications-toaster.

Boy, was everyone mad at Jimmy! Well, everyone but me, that is. However, Jimmy didn't know that I wasn't mad at him, so I had to let him know. I got his attention by tugging on his shirt. When I got his attention, I told him, "Nobody knew that the aliens were going to find your satellite, or that it would lead to what happened! And even though it seems like the world is against you, I'm always on your side, Jimmy." And with that, I hugged him as tightly as I could.

Suddenly, King Goobot told the guards to throw all us kids into the dungeon, but they wanted to throw Jimmy in a cell by himself, but I wouldn't let go of Jimmy. If the Yokians wanted me to let go of my brother, they'd have to kill me, 'cause I refused to let go. Luckily, they didn't try to make me let go, which was good, because I really didn't wanna die, especially since Jimmy and Cindy haven't confessed their love yet.

Then Goddard attacked King Goobot, and when he got Goddard off, he told another Yokian to take Goddard to some lab and take him apart! (A/N: I think that's what happened.) Jimmy and I were really upset and worried about Goddard as we were taken to the dungeon with the rest of the kids.

(A/N: Sounds like things in this chapter went from bad to worse, but we still know that Ashley cares about her big brother. Anyway, please review, but NO flaming!)


	7. Cindy Is Nice!

(A/N: It's time for Chapter 7! Wow!)

So we were all in the dungeon, but me and Jimmy were together in a seperate cell. The other kids were all mad at my brother, but you can't really blame him, 'cause it's like I told him, no one knew this was gonna happen. I knew Jimmy was upset, but I was trying to comfort him as best I could.

"Give him a break." I heard Libby say. I felt happy when she said that, but my happiness went away when her voice became sarcastic as she said that Jimmy didn't mean to 'ruin our lives' and get our parents eaten by a giant space-monster.

"Remember, Jimmy, I'm always on your side. You're my big brother, and I love you." I told Jimmy in a whisper as I hugged him.

Then I heard Sheen saying that we should ask ourselves what Ultra Lord would do. It didn't take long for Sheen and Nick to break into an argument, and it was really annoying.

"Jimmy? You there?" I heard Cindy's voice ask. I turned towards the sound of her voice, and there she was!

"Hi, Cindy!" I said, happy to see her. Jimmy didn't even reply.

"Don't listen to them. They're just scared." Cindy said, referring to the other kids. Then she asked Jimmy if he was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jimmy replied, sniffling, and you could tell by his voice that he'd been crying. I hugged Jimmy even tighter, close to tears myself (when Jimmy's sad, I feel sad, too).

"We'll get out of this." Cindy assured Jimmy, who was still quietly crying.

"There, there..." I said to Jimmy, rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"So you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You know, I was the smartest kid in school until you came along. And I admit you know more about some things than I do. But I know one thing that you don't seem to get. And that's that we're never getting out of here without you." Cindy said. She pointed out that Nick could handle the fighting stuff, but first, we had to get out of the cell.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jimmy asked Cindy, seemingly done crying.

"'Cause there's a bunch of kids in here that need you. And, I do, too." Cindy admitted. It didn't take long for me to realize what she said.

"(gasp) You love my big brother, don't ya, Cindy?!" I excitedly asked.

Jimmy and Cindy both looked embarrassed, but they forgot about their embarrassment when Nick said that we didn't even get a one phone call. When Jimmy heard this, he asked Libby for her cell phone. He used her phone to call Goddard.

To our relief, Goddard was okay, but a Yokian was trying to take him apart. Jimmy asked to be on speaker-phone, and he was saying something about a self-destruct sequence being initiated, then engaged.

A minute later, Goddard showed up outside the cell, and Jimmy told Goddard to play dead. Goddard played dead, and that stopped the guard outside our cell. Then we were able to free everyone else. When the other kids ran out, Jimmy thanked Cindy, who threatened to really hurt us if we told anyone she was nice to Jimmy.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" I asked, giving Cindy my puppy-dog eyes. Cindy couldn't resist, and she whispered that she wouldn't, but she did want us to keep a lid on it.

"Okay." I said, relaxing as we caught up with everyone else.

(A/N: Whoo! That chapter was pretty good! And the scene where Cindy is nice to Jimmy has always been one of my favorite scenes! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!)


	8. Saving The Adults, But Still In Danger

(A/N: Here's Chapter 8! What's Ashley up to now? Let's find out!)

We soon found ourselves on some balcony, and we could see something going on. Goddard showed us that our parents were doing The Chicken Dance, but it also meant that our parents would soon be eaten!

"Nobody eats my parents unless _I_ say so!" Nick declared.

Nick was going to get our parents, but some guards stopped us. Well, Nick took out the guards, and Cindy called Nick 'her hero'. I frowned at that, wishing Cindy would think of Jimmy as her hero.

Then the egg housing Poultra hatched a little, and Poultra's eyes looked at Nick. Nick screamed like a girl and ran away.

"My hero?" Cindy asked.

"Not anymore..." I said, hoping Cindy would think of my big brother as her hero now.

We needed a new plan; a Nick-less one. Especially now that Poultra had hatched!

Jimmy had to get to the controls to save our parents, while most of us distracted the guards, and Sheen would get a transport ship that was big enough for all of us.

Sheen wasn't too sure about that, but Jimmy asked Sheen, "What would Ultra Lord do?" That helped, so Sheen was gonna get the ship.

I wasn't sure about distracting the guards, and Jimmy told me that I could go with him and Goddard to get the controls. Then he encouraged all of us, and we were ready to save our parents!

Then we made our way out there, and most of the kids were actually taking out the guards! Then Jimmy got a hold of the controls, and Poultra was about to eat our parents!

Luckily, Jimmy got the grown-ups to move out of the way, and Sheen came in with the ship. Then we (the kids and adults) got on the ship. And when Poultra was approaching, we had to get away! So we did!

We were on the ship, but King Goobot and several other Yokians came after us! They weren't going to give up so easily! And they were trying to attack us!

But Jimmy had an idea! He led the Yokian's ships towards what looked like the sun, and a bunch of Yokians got destroyed!

Unfortunately, King Goobot's ship didn't get destroyed, and he was still after us! He even contined to attack us!

"This thing's too slow; I can't outrun 'em!" Jimmy said.

"Oh no! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I panicked, but Jimmy said, "We're _not_ gonna die! I'll see to it that we survive!"

Then Libby said, "Incoming message!"

"On-screen!" Jimmy said.

The message was from King Goobot, who said, "You see, Jimmy, you can't win. All your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one _little_ problem: you."

"_Little_?!" Jimmy said, and he sounded pretty mad.

"Now you all must die!" King Goobot said, laughing evilly.

"Little, huh? I'll show you little!" Jimmy said. He told Cindy to take over, and he left, Goddard following him.

Cindy didn't know what Jimmy was doing, but she was willing to take over. I decided to help her out a bit.

(A/N: And the next chapter should be the end of the story. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!)


	9. End Of The Adventure

(A/N: In that last chapter, the kids saved the grown-ups, but they're not out of the woods yet! Let's see what's going on!)

I had no idea what Jimmy was going to do, but he did tell me later. Here's what happened:

Apparently, he and Goddard were going to test fly-cycle mode (it worked perfectly), and when he was close enough to King Goobot's ship, he used his shrink-ray on himself, and it made him and Goddard bigger than the ship, which really scared King Goobot.

"Can't we just call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan? Rendezvous for universal brotherhood and whatnot?" King Goobot asked. Jimmy then blew King Goobot's ship away!

And then Jimmy flew back towards the ship we were on.

"Wow, now Jimmy really _is_ my big brother!" I said, surprised at how big he was.

Later, he and Goddard were back to their normal sizes, and they were on the ship now.

I raced to Jimmy's side to give him a big hug, and then we looked for our parents. It didn't take long for us to find Mom and Dad.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I said the minute I spotted them. I ran straight to them and tried to hug them both.

Seconds later, Jimmy came up and apologized to Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad explained that they only did what they did because they loved him (and me). We were finally together again, and I was grateful for that.

Sometime after the space advenure, Carl was at our house, and Mom fed us eggs for breakfast. Then Mom saw a can of soda, and she didn't remember buying that brand. From where I sat, I noticed that the can was a can of Jimmy's burping soda.

Jimmy was trying to warn Mom, but she said, "It's just soda." And she opened the can of soda.

"Mom, no!" Jimmy said, but it was too late. Mom drank some of the soda. Then she burped. I almost burst out laughing, but I held my laughter back.

"Goodness! Excuse me!" Mom said, but then she burped again.

Then Dad came in and he drank some of the soda. He let out a loud burp. That did it. I totally cracked up laughing!

Mom and Dad continued to burp, and then Jimmy and Carl were laughing, too!

That's when Mom noticed a symbol on the can, and it was the same symbol on Jimmy's shirt. She was going to yell at Jimmy, but then she let out the biggest burp you ever heard! I fell to the floor, holding my sides with laughter, but Jimmy and Carl were quiet. Then Mom started laughing, and then everyone else laughed.

The End

And that's the story! Hope ya liked the story about Ashley's thoughts on "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
